


Countryhumans x reader oneshots

by Trashyginger689



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AUs, Abuse, Angst, Britain is usually an asshole, Child Abuse, Cuddles, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lots of sad because your tears bring me joy, Love Confessions, Mentions of incest, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Softcore Porn, Suicide, Wholesome, it's my thing, maybe countryhuman ocs?, mmm google translate, no posting schedule, one shots, scrambled ideas I come up with at 2 am, so many AUs I'm sorry, soft core, sorry guys but there will be some gay don't worry, suicidal thought, they wouldn't be mine I'm not that creative, things like that, wholesome sex, y/n is female, yes it is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashyginger689/pseuds/Trashyginger689
Summary: This is all my countryhuman ideas I get at 3 am in the fucking morningIf you didn't read the tags the reader will almost always be female and the smut I write is usually really soft, so if you're looking for something kinky, this is not the place for you good sirThere will be angst, fluff and all that
Relationships: reader x countryhumans, y/n x countryhumans
Kudos: 1





	Countryhumans x reader oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Y/n is America's little sister and the youngest of the London children  
> This is also an omegaverse au thing because I'm a sucker for it  
> SMUT

The great man bellowed loudly at his little companion walking alongside him. Her little antics always seemed to put a smile on his face.

"I suppose you're here with America?" He asked, looking down at the smaller woman.

"Nah, I came on my own. Ame can't tell me where to go." Y/n hummed as she walked a few steps ahead of the larger country. 

"So this has nothing to do with the Alaskan purchase your brother is making?" He joked.

"I don't meddle in my brother's affairs. I'm allowed to visit an old friend." Y/n shot the Empire a smile that he gently returned. The two were indeed good friends, with Y/n's country slowly, but surely growing and Russian Empire supporting her in every way possible. Although recently, the two countries had been far to busy with their own issues to really visit each other. Especially with America's civil war ending as of recent. "I haven't seen you in person in years old friend. I simply wanted an in person visit now that America's civil war has come to an end."

"I see." Empire nodded.

"And don't worry, a spice ship left not long after mine did. Your shipment will be in shortly. And thank you again for sending supplies."

"Of course, as long as you keep sending me spice I'll send you what you please."

"Careful now, Empire. Saying things like that is risky." She laughed.

"I will admit it is nice to see you again. Letters just aren't the same." Empire admitted with a ghost smile on his lips.

He hated to admit it, but the little American made him really happy whenever she was around him. Just her presence and her attitude made him feel so much better. Not to say he didn't love her letters, he keeps them in a drawer in his desk, but seeing her face was just refreshing. 

"I miss your long hair." He muttered as he ran his fingers through her, now much shorter, hair.

"I do as well, but sadly it had to go. I'll grow it back out, so there's no need to worry." She fluffed her short hair a bit. "It was the only way I could trick America's troops into thinking I was a man."

"I see no reason why you would have to hide it."

"His troops don't want women in among them. Which is fair. Don't pout over my hair." She slipped her fingers in his hand and squeezed gently with a warm smile on her face.

The Empire blushed at her actions and he smiled sheepishly.

"We should have dinner together tonight."

"You know how to treat a lady."

"Well I am a gentleman."

The two shared a laugh. The Empire squeezed her little hand and led her away to his study as he did, unfortunately, have work to finish. Her company was all he needed though. He sat in his large chair, at his large desk with the little omegan country in his lap.

Y/n rested against his chest and purred softly, filling the silence with a calm sound. The sound she emitted relaxed the stiff man alone. Impressive really.

"Empire."

"Hmm?" He hummed in response as he kept his eyes glued to a paper in front of him.

"What makes you purr?" She asked with a genuine curiosity. It was no secret that alphas rarely ever purred while omegas could purr at the simple touch of a friend.

Russian Empire actually had to think about. When was the last time he even purred? He couldn't remember. A part of him didn't even want to think about it, it was rather feminine in his opinion. Not something very alpha like either.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"I just realized I've never heard you purr and I've even heard my brothers purr." She rolled her shoulders some and smiled. "So now it is my new challenge in life to hear you purr."

The Empire chuckled lowly. "Have fun trying, but I doubt that will ever happen."

"That's what you think." She giggled.

After about an hour of paperwork and nothing, but small chatter one of the many servants in Empire's manor came to tell him dinner was ready.

"Food!" She cheered. She was ahead of Empire by a few meters when one of his servants opened the door to the dining hall for her.

"Спасибо!" She thanked sweetly as she walked in with Empire not far behind. He passed the servant with a glare, making the man shrink as closed the door behind the two countries. 

Kayli had moved to the table where an assortment of dishes has already been set out for her and Russian Empire. He had easily caught up with the female and walked to the seat she was going to take, pulling it out for her and offering her to sit. 

"What a gentleman you are." Y/n said playfully as she sat down and Empire pushed it in for her. He took the seat across from her, chuckling when he noticed she was already grabbing food and eating. For the small thing that she was she had quite the appetite. Of course, Empire always made sure that she ate well when she came to visit him. He was more than aware of the food struggles her country faced and that it wasn't everyday she got a meal. 

"Are you enjoying the food?" Empire asked with clear amusement in his tone as he leaned back into his chair. 

"It's amazing I can't believe you eat like this everyday!"

He nodded with a sense of pride in that.

"How is your country recovering?" Empire asked.

"Recovering? It's more America recovering. Some of his people still wave the Confederate flag. He hasn't been feeling very well as of recent."

"How are you holding up with that? Losing your brother I mean."

"Confederate wasn't our brother." Y/n sighed, setting down her fork. Her demeanor changed to a more serious one. It was clearly still a touchy subject even after it having been a year since the fall of Confederate. "After defiling America's people and... well you know... I don't regret ending his life."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No it's fine. I understand." She said. She was calmer than Empire would have expected. 

The rest of the dinner talk had been more carefree and warm. Afterwards the two countries has decided to retire for the night and headed to Empire's room. When they got inside Y/n immediately went for the large bed and jump on with a little bit of struggle. Empire let out a small huff of amusement at her struggle and watched as she sprawled out on the bed, a small part of her belly showing from her shirt riding up on her body some. Russian Empire looked away with an almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks and told her that he would be changing into his nightwear. "Ah you think I could borrow something?" Y/n asked at the mention of changing clothes.

"Hm? You seriously didn't bring clothes?"

"I just left them at the dock smartass. All I need is a shirt anyway. It's not like anything else you own would fit me." She shot back playfully. Empire only sighed as he pulled out a shirt for her to wear and she happily accepted it. Y/n messed with the buttons on the shirt he gave her as Empire began to unbutton the shirt he had on. Y/n couldn't help but watch from the corner of her eye as he let the fabric slide off his shoulders and down to his elbows, exposing the top half of his torso. She had to admit to herself that the Empire had a nice body. He was strong and his scars seemed to compliment his body more than anything else. He rolled his bare shoulders and groaned lowly when they popped. A blush dusted her cheeks and she hid her face in the shirt she held as if he was looking at her. Y/n just tried to ignore the heat in her face as she pulled off her shirt and pants, then slipped on the much larger one Empire gave her. 

While Empire was turned around he began to smell the faint, but sweet smell of the omega's growing arousal. Was she really getting turned on by his shirtless body? Interesting, he thought.

He put on a different, more comfortable shirt, but left the buttons unbuttoned. Empire messed his hair up and turned to the omega, who was now in just a shirt, the sleeves reaching far past her hands and the bottom past her knees. It wasn't a bad look. Empire quite liked seeing her in his clothes.

"Button up your shirt, Empire." She huffed with an obvious blush on her cheeks. 

"Don't tell me this bothers you. Is that what this smell is?" 

"It is not, you're crazy." 

He laughed loudly at her cute reaction and she pouted like a child at his teasing laughter. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face. She could feel it, but she didn't want to admit this feeling to Russian Empire even though he could obviously smell her. Especially since he was the cause of such a feeling.

"Just... hit my heat a bit early I guess."

"I can get you a room to yourself to keep anyone from you if that's the case." Empire offered, thinking that it could have been a legitimate possibility and if so, he didn't want anyone touching her in that vulnerable state. Someone would die if that were to happen. 

"No no, I'm fine."

"Well then," He climbed onto the bed and she backed up from the sudden closeness. His body almost pressing against hers as she practically hides in the blankets. "If you really need help, I don't mind."

Y/n's face flushed an even darker shade of red. It was almost amusing to the larger country as he had the flustered omega caged in between his arms. She stuttered out words as he waited for a proper answer from her. The ability to form a full sentence simply vanished. 

"N-No I can't. Thank you, E-Empire, but I can't with a friend." She looked frazzled and was trying to find a way to escape him. "It's just... not my thing."

He wasn't very surprised by that answer. He knew she cherished her virginity and body, wanting to give it to someone she wanted to be with for life. 

Maybe... this was his chance.

"What if we weren't friends then?" He asked lowly, in a serious tone.

Y/n stared at Empire in shock for a few seconds, mouth slightly ajar and unsure of how to react to this. "Are... are you serious?"

"Why would I lie?" He asked. A soft smile spread across his face. "There's always been something about you. Do you not feel the same?"

"You're so forward." She laughed nervously. "I-I um... when did you notice?" She whispered with clear embarrassment in her voice.

"I noticed your staring the last time you visited. You also started dotting the I's in my name with little hearts in the letters you sent me." Empire chuckled. Y/n looked away hating that he had taken that much notice to the little change in her letters and how he had noticed how she had been looking at him more and more. "So, it's settled then, my love?" He planted a soft kiss on her temple to hopefully calm her nerves.

"Y-yeah..."

"Don't worry I'll be careful. I know you're still a virgin." He chuckled.

"Christ, I'm just not a whore like my brothers!"

"Haha I know I know! I'm only teasing. I'm thankful for your abstinence." Empire hummed, mainly to himself before leaning into the girl and nuzzling his face into hers. The small action made both countries smile warmly, then they shared a soft kiss. Y/n's inexperience showed, but Empire didn't mind it at all. He was simply happy to have her lips against his and to be sharing this intimate moment with her. He broke the kiss, tucking his face into her neck and planting kisses down her neck to her collar bone and shoulders. Every kiss left a tingling feeling behind causing small and cute noises to pass the omega's lips. Each new sounds only made the Empire more determined to hear them. His large hands grabbed her hips, almost able to wrap around her whole body. 

"Empire..." She breathed out, tangling her fingers in his already messy hair.

"I never imagined your neck would be this sensitive." Empire mumbled into her skin.

She shivered when his hands moved up from her hips, fingers gently tracing her sides and caressing her upper torso, just below her wrapped breasts. All the gentle and loving touches caused new feelings to bubble up to the surface. Ones that she came to enjoy. The Empire lazily slipped off the omega's panties and tossed them off the bed. His fingers glided back up her leg coming to rest on her thigh. The temptation to slip off his pants and and pleasure the omega was close to raking over the control he kept. However, he knew very well that this time around he had to be careful and patient with his partner to keep from hurting her. 

As Empire kept her distracted with his lips, he let his hand gently caress her inner thigh before his fingertips rubbed against her folds. Her grip on his shirt tightened and he could sense her nervousness when he began to rub two fingers against her.

"It's okay. I've got you." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. He let a single finger slip in and began to push it in and out. Y/n's thighs squeezed his hips and a quiet moan passed her lips. "Does it feel good, my love?" He asked in a soft tone, looking up to see how red her face had become. Her lips parted to let out a soft moan and she nodded with a hum. All the new sensations made her body feel good, really good. And she was liking it a lot.

When he added a second finger he earned a noise of discomfort, but not quite pain, so he continued the motions until feeling it okay to add a third finger. A quick hiss of pain came from her, it may have gone unnoticed had Empire not been listening for it. 

"Does it hurt?"

"A-A little."

"That's alright. It'll hurt some, but the pain goes away fairly quick." He reassured her.

She could only take his word for it, but he hadn't ever lied to her or given her a reason to believe he would. True to his words, the pain did fade and drop into a far more pleasurable feeling. By then, Empire knew it was time to move on.

He gently scooted her hips closer to him before he pulled down the hem of his pants, revealing his unsurprisingly large dick. He immediately noticed the nervous stare Y/n gave and smiled warmly at her.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" He asked.

"Please." Empire leaned forward, sliding his hand up her arm until his fingers slipped through hers and their hands locked together. 

"Just squeeze when it hurt okay? I'll be slow." She nodded and he started to push the first few centimeters in, it didn't hurt for the first few seconds until the head of his dick and a few more centimeters after had been pushed in. The death grip Empire received and her back arching due to the pain made him stop and let her adjust. Her breathe was already heavy and strained as tears pricked her eyes. "Shh it's okay." He whispered, kissing her face and rubbing her thighs with his free hand. "It'll take some time with our size difference is all."

He continued for the next couple minutes, taking short breaks constantly to let her adjust. She had little tears slip down her face and Empire was there to kiss them away. "You're doing so well Y/n."

Soon enough he was fully inside the omega. The feeling of finally being inside of her could have driven Empire insane, but he was still going to wait for her patiently. "Just relax okay?" He advised.

"O-okay... can... can you hold my other hand too?" She asked.

Empire chuckled at the timid request and slipped his hand in her free one. "Of course." He squeezed her hands a few times to distract her from her growing nervousness. When she looked up at him all she saw was the loving smile and soft look in his eyes. "Are you ready?"

Y/n nodded hesitantly and Russian Empire started at a very slow pace. A completely new and breath taking pleasure took over the omega's body as the bigger alpha moved in and out of her. Sweet moans were the only thing that could be heard in the room and Empire loved it. It was a different kind of pride that he could make her feel so good. That he could be her first and her only one. "E-Empire... ah..." She moaned, squeezing his hands tighter. 

"I love you so much." He told her and god he meant it. He loved her so much. He loved everything about her. Having this sort of intimacy with her was his heaven and an honor. 

Y/n met his loving stare, getting a sort of giddy feeling from his words and gaze. "I... I love you too." She whispered quietly, smiling. Already, the omega could feel a certain heat near her belly. Empire could tell in the way she seemed uneasy that she was likely nearing her orgasm. He chuckled, leaning down to share a kiss with her, just getting comfortable with his lips on hers rather than fighting for any sort of dominance. 

Everything from the loving kisses, sweet words and gentle thrusts had brought the omega so much closer to her orgasm. She had to part from the kiss when a particularly loud moan left her lips and her body tensed, squeezing Empire's hand and his dick to a both pleasurable and painful degree. Empire just helped her ride out the orgasm, slowing his thrusts even more and kissing her sweaty forehead. Y/n panted softly as she calmed down from the high. 

Empire pulled out and help the omega into a more comfortable position on the bed. She looked at him, seeming a little confused.

"Empire you didn't finish did you?" She asked and he smiled at her sympathy.

"It's best not to push you past your orgasm on your first time." He hummed as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek and held her face. "But I appreciate the concern."

"But I want you to feel good too." She said, sitting up and facing him. "There has to be something I can do."

Russian Empire pressed his thumb against her bottom lip with a gentle smile one his face. "No." He mused making the woman growl at him.

"Come on!"

"I refuse to continue and your mouth is far too small. My pleasure is not worth hurting yourself."

Y/n was silent for a few seconds before lifting her hands off her lap. "I... could use my hands." She muttered. 

Empire eyed her expression and the clear shyness she showed. 

"Hm... are you sure you won't pass out from that blush first?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut your mouth Empire." The two changed into a better position with Empire sat up, leaning against the pillows and headboard while Y/n sat between his legs facing him. 

It was clear the she was still nervous due to her hesitation and unsure movements. Though it didn't take her very long to find a comfortable pace to stoke him. "Is... is this okay?" She asked quietly, receiving a chuckle and a hand rubbing her arm in encouragement. 

"Yeah, just keep that up." He sighed in pleasure and relaxed at the feeling of her soft hands stroking him. In this position and situation, Y/n was better able to see the soft expressions on his face and hear him panting. Something about it made her feel more confident in her actions. She grasped him a bit tighter making his breath hitch before going back to normal. It continued like that for a few minutes before she noticed that his breathing grew heavier and he had let his head fall back to rest on the headboard. His dick had twitch in her hands before he released with a low groan. Semen splattering on the omega's shirt, surprising her.

"Aw damn it." Y/n whispered and Empire just laughed.

"Here let me get that." He said as he pulled off the shirt she was wearing and replacing it with the one he had worn. "Now I'm tired. Let's sleep yeah?" 

Both laid down, Y/n purring loudly as she gave the Empire a kiss on the cheek. 

"You're such an old man you know that?"

"I'm not that old." Empire huffed.

"To humans you are." She said playfully.

"And so are you _grandma_." He made her giggle and roll away from him.

"Come here." He grabbed her and squeezed her little body. "Get some rest. You're going to need it."

"Alright, but only if you do too.." She said softly and he chuckled.

"Of course." He nuzzled his face into her hair and protectively held her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

•••

Orange and pinkish hues shined into the room as the sun rose in the early morning. Both Russian Empire and Y/n slept soundly in the large bed, holding each other before a loud knock sounded at the door. Empire was roused from his sleep, growling lowly when he heard the obnoxious knocking once again. He carefully got out of the bed to avoid waking up the little omega next to him. When he reached the door he swung it open, clearly frustrated as he glared at none other than America.

"What do you want this early in the morning Union?"

"Well my sister actually. I knew it was safe to assume she was here and judging that you reek of her, I'm guessing I was right."

"She's not here, she left last night. Goodbye Union." And he shut the door before America could get another word out. When he turned around he was met with Y/n sitting up in the bed and looking at him with a smile.

"Why did you lie?" She laughed.

"It's too early to deal with him. I just want to sleep a few more hours with you." He sighed, running his finger through his hair. "What? Did you want him to drag you off somewhere?"

"No of course not. By all means, come over here and let's go back to sleep. My legs are sore anyway." 

"Guess I'll be carrying you around all week huh?" Empire climbed back onto the bed, shuffled under the blankets and pulling Y/n to him.

"No of course not." She said, snuggling into his warmth. "Just today."


End file.
